Book One of The In The Land of Snow Trilogy: Snowflake Kisses
by XxMoonlitShadowxX
Summary: Six months after the battle with the Voltori, Jacob has graduated from high school and is a freshman at Colorado State University. There he meets his mate, Pollie McHenry who's family runs the local ski resort. When Pollie's brothers go missing under mysterious circumstances, it'll take Jacob, the Pack and Pollie to find them and stop history from repeating itself.
1. Chapter 1

Snowflake Kisses Chapter 1

It was an early morning in December when Jake opened his eyes and smiled at the amount of snow that was right outside his window.

It had been six months since he had graduated high school and gotten accepted into Colorado State University.

Sam and the pack were ecstatic when he had graduated along with Paul, Embry, Quil and Jared.

The night of his graduation he had found out he had been accepted into college along with the other wolves.

He had used his inheritance from his mom to pay for four years of college.

Sam had been thrilled about him getting into college and had said that he could live on campus and come back to La Push on holidays.

On one condition.

A loud snort was heard from the other side along with several groans.

Jacob sighed and looked over at the bed on the other side of the room where Paul was clad in nothing but his teenage mutant ninja turtle boxers and some plastic neon sunglasses was asleep holding a large beer bong to his chest like a lover.

He was surrounded by Embry, Quil and Jared who looked just as bad if not worse than their hungover pack brother.

That's right.

Sam said he could go off to college, but only if he brought his pack brother's with him.

Embry, Quil and Jared had gotten accepted with no problem.

But Paul…Well let's just say Emily had a friend in the Dean's Administrative Office.

Because Paul was…Well he was Paul.

For the most part, Jake was happy that he wasn't doing this on his own but there were times like right now; when the smell of beer and puke along with whatever smell that was coming from Embry's bed made him question how he hadn't gone insane by now.

"Yo, Jake! Do we have any food in the fridge? I'm starving." Quil yawned as he attempted to get out of Paul's bed but ended up knocking Paul on the floor waking up the angry wolf.

"Fucking hell that hurt!" Paul cried as he rubbed the large bruise on his head while still miraculously clutching onto his beer bong.

"Sorry dude." Quil said as he helped Paul off the floor.

Jake rolled his eyes and got out of bed so he could check his computer.

"After last night there's no more food. We're gonna have to eat in the dining hall today." He said with a yawn of his own.

Now all of the wolves were awake and cursed the fact that they couldn't have something to eat at that moment.

"You got that Biology homework done?" Embry said as he ran a hand through his shaggy black hair.

Jake nodded and waved a notebook in the air while opening up his laptop.

"Gimme." Paul said as he snatched the notebook out of Jake's hand.

"Damnit, Paul I fucking needed that!" Embry growled making Paul growl loudly from where he was scribbling down the homework into his own notebook.

"I call dibs next on the shower!" Jared announced making Jake roll his eyes.

Having to share a room and a small bathroom with his pack mates drove him nuts.

Growls echoed around the room and before he knew it, Jared, Paul and Embry were having an all-out brawl on the floor.

"Don't wreck my notebook!" Jake's said as he grabbed his notebook out of the pile of wolves.

"Aw come on, Jake. It's only the third one this week." Embry breathed as Paul knocked him on his ass once again.

"You should've seen Professor Aria's face when I didn't have a notebook for notes yesterday." Jake growled as the others turned to him with a shocked expression.

"No, don't tell me that good little Jakey actually got in trouble for once." Paul teased as the other's laughed.

Despite everything that had happened to them in these past few years, all of them studied hard and had decent grades.

Jake's were always the highest seeing as how he had to keep them up for his courses in the school's Pre-Med program.

He had decided that after watching Carlisle save so many lives that he wanted to follow in the old vampire's footsteps.

He had gotten accepted into the Pre-Med program with no problem and had managed to keep his GPA at 4.3.

And as for the rest of the pack, they all had made it onto the Dean's List last quarter.

Quil came striding out of the bathroom with his long black hair hanging down over his shoulders.

He yelped when he looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5 minutes till 7:30.

"Shit! Guys, we're gonna be late for breakfast!"

Jacob and the other's froze before they all ran to the bathroom trying to get to the shower first.

Jake managed to get there first and locked himself into the tiny bathroom before starting the shower.

As he waited for the water to warm, he looked out the window at their snow covered campus.

He couldn't help but think that something amazing was coming their way.

In the land of snow and ice, they could begin again.


	2. Chapter 2

Snowflake Kisses Chapter 2

A/N: Hey lovelies! I'm so sorry it took me so long to get my stuff together for the rest of this particular plot line but I have good news! I finally know where to take this story and I'm sooo excited to share it with all of you. I really think it'll be a unique take on things after the original twilight books ended. So without further ado, let's go find us some wolfies. Love you all-MoonlitShadow

Jacob rushed through the halls of the Science Building and barely made it to his Biology class before class began for the day.

Flying into the room, he practically dove into his regular seat at the lab table in the back of the class making his professor roll her eyes and his new college friend and classmate, Danny Delito snicker at his crazy antics.

"Morning, Forks."

Danny teased knowing that Jacob being from a small town annoyed the hell out of him.

Jacob scowled and punched his friend's shoulder making him yelp and their professor roll her eyes yet again at the two boys.

"Shut up, Dan. I actually wanna learn something today."

Jacob practically growled making Danny snicker and then raise an elegant Italian eyebrow at him.

"Oh really, Forks? You gonna actually pay attention today? Everyone knows you've got your eye on that hot as hell blonde in the front row. Word on the street is she's single and ready to mingle."

The obnoxious dark haired boy said as he wiggled his eyebrows in Jacob's direction making the later roll his eyes.

Jacob scoffed and took out his binder and textbook turning to the page that their professor had instructed them to turn to and began to tune his friend out.

Don't get him wrong, Danny was a fun guy to mess around with and stuff, but even his pack brothers were weary of the kid's weirdness.

"Aw, come on Jakey. You know you want a piece of that."

Danny teased making Jacob blush slightly as other people in the class began to look at them weirdly.

"Shut up, Dan. You don't know what you're talking about."

He mumbled as he scanned over his notes from the previous class and began highlighting anything he thought was important.

Danny finally sighed and gave up the fight for Jacob's attention and turned back to his own schoolwork as their class began officially.

Suddenly, the door to the lab room opened and their professor looked up and smiled as a smaller, thin girl with cotton candy colored ombre hair, multiple piercings and several noticeable tattoos made her way into the room.

The guys in the class looked at one another knowingly before the professor announced the name of their new student.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Polly McHenry. She's transferring into our class from the Biology 102 lab. Please make her feel welcome. But not too welcome. I see you Daniel."

The professor warned jokingly as Danny smirked and pretended to tip an imaginary top hat at them.

Polly blushed and made her way to the only empty seat in the room which to their chagrin was next to the blonde that Jacob had had his eye on for weeks now.

Jacob was mesmerized by the unique looking girl and his mind got to work thinking of ways he could approach her and introduce himself.

He didn't even register that Danny was ranting and raving quietly about the new girl until he snapped his fingers in front of his face effectively startling Jacob out of his reverie.

He shook his head as if to clear the strange thoughts out of it and turned back to the front eyeing the girl's candy colored head from the back of the room.

He noticed that she and the blonde had apparently introduced themselves and had quietly started chatting together.

A slow, lazy smirk spread across his thin lips as he imagined spending time with both of them at once.

Knowing Danny's reputation, it wouldn't be entirely out of the question.

Danny was known for getting himself into interesting late night situations.

And he had become very popular for it with the ladies.

As Jacob was pondering that thought, his eyes continued to follow the new girl throughout their class watching everything she did.

He hadn't gotten a good look at her face yet, and he offhandedly wondered what color her eyes were and if her face was as cute as the rest of her.

It was then that he watched the professor hand the new girl a stack of worksheets to pass out to the class.

And as the girl went around passing out the papers, Jacob followed her every move.

When she was two rows in front of him, his eyes widened when he spotted his best chance at getting to know her.

There on the base of her neck peeking out of her flannel shirt, was a tattoo of a black wolf howling at the moon while snow fell around it in a picturesque scene.

So she liked wolves, huh?

Good thing he knew a thing or two about those.

He suddenly realized that the girl had forgotten to give the worksheets out to the back row of the class and decided that this was his opportunity to approach her for the first time.

It was perfect.

Not too intense.

Just a casual hello.

Put the thought of him in her head.

As he got up from his seat and made his way over to where the girl was walking up the rows of lab tables, he gently reached out for her shoulder but was surprised when she turned around abruptly startling them both.

And that was when it happened.

Her bright blue eyes met his own brown ones and he was instantly swallowed up into a world that only revolved around her.

The beautiful girl with candy colored hair he could see in every instance in their long lives to come.

Their futures were bright and every scene that played before his eyes as the imprint sealed itself to their souls made him smile and want to cry out with joy and great thanks.

But the joy of the imprint only lasted a few moments when his imprint and mate broke eye contact with him and blushed hard as she picked up the worksheets that had apparently scattered themselves all over the classroom's tile floor.

Jacob just stood there in the middle of the rows watching as her small hands carefully picked up each piece of paper.

It wasn't until he heard their professor clear her throat loudly that he looked up sharply at the woman who dared to interrupt his moment with his imprint.

He almost let out a growl but instead looked a bit embarrassed when he noticed that everyone was staring at them with weird looks.

"Mr. Black, I know Ms. McHenry is a lovely sight to see but it would be in your best interest to get to work helping her clean up the mess you made."

His professor said sternly as she gave him a look of obvious distaste.

Jacob swallowed hard and realized he had yet to make a move to help his imprint clean up the mess on the floor.

He quickly dropped to his knees before her and helped her clean up the remainder of the pieces of paper before gently helping lift her to her feet making her look up at him with wide and confused eyes.

She blushed again as their professors voice reached them from where they stood almost nose to nose with each other.

"Seeing as how you two have already made yourselves so acquainted with one another, I think it'd be very fitting if you two were partners for this upcoming beginning of the semester group project that I'm about to assign you."

He watched as his imprint's eyes widened to comic proportions before she ducked her head shyly with a small smile.

His heart warmed at the news that they'd be spending even more time together and he looked forward to getting to know everything there was to know about her.

Their professor cleared her throat one more time, this time a lot more loudly and pointed to their separate seats.

"You two may take a seat now. There's been enough of a show for one day."

Jacob smiled down at his imprint as she hesitantly lifted her eyes off of the floor and met his own.

"I'll see you later."

He whispered quietly to her as she nodded quickly and they parted to go back to their own seats.

Jacob had a smile firmly plastered on his face as he walked back to his seat, too happy and amazed at finding his imprint to notice the incredulous look that Danny was giving him.

He had finally found her.

His imprint.

In the snowy land that had given him the hope and second chance that he desperately needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Snowflake Kisses Chapter 2

A/N: Hey wolfie lovers! Sorry it's taken awhile for this chapter to come together but it's finally here and we're continuing on better than ever. Things are about to get really cool so hold on to your seats cause we're gonna go find some snow lovin wolfies! Theme song for this chapter is Can't Fight The Moonlight (The original Coyote Ugly mix.) by LeAnn Rimes and yes I know it's an old as #*$Y song. But still. It's a classic so deal with it. -MoonlitShadow

An hour later, Jacob and his imprint's class finally let out and there was a lunch break in between the rest of the school day.

Jacob immediately jumped up and dutifully followed his imprint out the door and down the hall all while Danny was yelling at him to slow down.

Pollie knew exactly what was up with the strange new boy in her class.

He was a wolf.

Just like she was.

Just like the rest of her family and pack was.

And this was strange to her.

Foreign even.

A concept that she didn't think she would ever have to think about.

Ever since she was born there had been no signs of any other packs in the remote area where her and her family lived and operated their business.

Her family ran the local ski resort on the other side of town making them very popular people to the locals.

The locals had accepted the family's strange ways even though they had no clue what actually went on between them.

Pollie thought back to when her mom had disappeared late in the spring when she was sixteen.

Her father and her five older brothers were beside themselves with grief when they tried but failed to locate her.

Her father had told them that their mother had been snow mobiling out in the back woods near town and must have fallen off her mobile and been taken by a wild animal never to be seen again.

That was the end of normal life as they knew it for her family.

Her father became depressed and throughout the entire time filled with grief counselors and other "helpful" people that her and her brothers were introduced to, she couldn't help but think that maybe her mother was the lucky one.

Able to disappear without a trace leaving nothing behind but what was never meant to be broken.

The family had been shattered since that day, but slowly over the years they had gotten used to life just with Colby McHenry and his five sons and one lone daughter.

With each birthday that passed, Pollie found herself becoming more and more engrossed in her school work and also the daily happenings of her family at the resort.

She had even made friends, two of which were probably waiting for her and her brother Pilot to show up in the cafeteria at their usual table.

There was just one problem.

The other wolf, Jacob she thought his name was from the way the human boy behind him screamed his name was following her for some reason.

A reason that she had no clue of.

Except of how she felt when she looked into his eyes.

When his dark eyes had met her own, she thought back to what her mother and father had told her about the first time she saw her mate and what it would feel like to connect to them.

But as the human boy's screams were drowned out by the loud sounds of the cafeteria, she shook her head and rolled her eyes knowing that this boy could never be her mate.

Or anyone to her really.

It wasn't like her or her family needed anymore problems.

Every day was a struggle enough in itself.

She spotted her best friends Augustine Andrews and Karen Wise immediately out of the crowd.

With Augustine's gutsy new pastel green hair and Karen's new red streaked blonde locks setting them far apart from the other students.

It was then that she noticed her twin brother Pilot making his way over to them at the same time, separating himself from the large group of friends that he had made over the years.

His long black hair hung down framing his pale face where his black eyeliner clad eyes and black lipstick lips stuck out as he searched for them in the sea of other students.

All of them wore varying dark or too bright colored clothes in what most referred to as punk style.

Her twin though preferred the darker side of Rock, opting for a more gothic style than the rest of them.

It suited him and made her smile as soon as he caught her eye.

Augustine spotted her next and ran through the crowd to tackle hug her almost to the ground.

"Oh my God, Pollie where have you been?! We've been looking everywhere for you.

You weren't in the dorms and we texted Pilot and he said you weren't with him."

She whined as both Karen and Pilot made their way over to the two girls who were locked in a tight embrace.

Karen tsked at her and gave her a stern look with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"You've got some explaining to do. So, do it now."

She said as Pollie looked around at two out of the three worried faces of her friends and family.

She knew that both Karen and Augustine would freak out at her lack of contact with them throughout the day but she also knew her

brother and twin, Pilot was a lot calmer and tended to let her have enough space to breathe and let her come to him on his own if she needed something.

She shot him a grateful smile as he gave her a nod of understanding.

They always seemed to know what the other was thinking, even though Pilot hadn't officially phased into his wolf form yet.

Pollie and the rest of her family had already phased and become the pack that they were meant to be leaving Pilot the odd man out until he was destined to join them.

Their father said that Pilot was most likely a late bloomer and that it would happen whenever it needed to happen.

Her other older brothers joked about Pilot's lack of wolf anytime he was around and she knew it drove him crazy to hear their doubts about him becoming one of them.

Pollie and Pilot had grown much closer these past few months while they were away at college.

Her father had let them live in the dorms even though their home at the resort was only about a mile away.

He knew that the twins needed their space from their crazy tightly knit family and he gave it to them without hesitation.

"I changed my Biology class to an Anatomy class."

Pollie said as a simple explanation making all of them look like they had just had an epiphany.

"Ahh, so that's where you were then. Good thing to know you were just in class and not ditching us to go hang out with Pilot again."

Karen said as they looked over at her brother who was glaring at her two best friends.

"Hey, I can hang with my brother any time I want. Twinsies for life."

Pollie exclaimed as she broke away from the two girls and gave her brother a tight hug and then pulled away to give him their trademark fist bump in greeting.

"Whatever…"

Karen muttered as she and Pilot along with Augustine joined the long line in the cafeteria of students who were waiting to get food.

Pollie glanced behind her and to her dismay the Jacob boy and his friend Danny along with several other boys who looked just like him stood only a couple people behind her and her friends making her let out a small groan of frustration.

Augustine and Karen had gone off topic on some sort of fashion debate but Pilot seemed to notice her uncomfortableness very quickly.

"What's wrong? You look like you've just tasted something sour."

He chuckled as he bumped her shoulder against his lightly.

Pollie rolled her eyes and took his hand gently her own and intertwined their fingers tightly together.

Many people over the years had made fun of the brother and sister holding hands but they didn't care.

It was a sign of affection between them that only they shared and it was special all the same.

Pollie could feel the stares of the other students including the weird boy and his friends who were now blatantly staring at them.

Pilot seemed to have a sixth sense because he looked up and straight at Jacob and his friends giving them an unreadable look of his own.

He was impressed when none of them seemed bothered and didn't back down from his scrutinizing gaze.

"They're wolves. The one on the left was in my class. It was weird. We had some sort of connection happen between us."

Pollie whispered quietly to him making his eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he turned back to her with a concerned look.

"Wolves? But I thought there were no other packs in this area besides ours. And what do you mean connection? Are you saying you found your mate?"

He whispered loudly to her making Augustine and Karen give them a weird look.

Pollie shook her head and gave his hand a hard squeeze making him turn back to look at her.

"No. I don't know. I have no idea what having a mate or meeting them feels like.

All I know is that I knew instantly he was a wolf because he smelled different and then when he joined his friends it was pretty obvious.

They even freakin stand like a pack."

She murmured to him as he nodded and gave her hand a gentle squeeze in a small act of comfort.

"It seems that you were scared or at least startled by this. Are you doing better now that we're here?"

Pilot asked as he gestured to himself and their friends.

Pollie bit her bottom lip and knew that both her brother's and Jacob's eyes were on her.

She nodded quickly and moved closer to her brother trying to shield herself from the questioning and curious gazes of the other pack.

"Should we tell the girls?"

Pilot asked knowing that both Augustine and Karen had been let in on the family secret almost as instantly as they became friends in the sixth grade.

Pollie glanced over at her friends who seemed to be growing impatient with the long wait for their food but shot her relaxed smiles all the same.

Pollie shook her head firmly and dropped her eyes to the ground feeling a bit defeated and tired from an already long day of classes.

Pilot pulled on her hand lightly making her look up at him with a questioning look.

"I can tell you've grown tired of all this. Why don't you head back to the dorms and I'll bring lunch back for you with the girls?"

He suggested making her heart swell happily in her chest.

She nodded and gave him a quick smile before letting go of his hand and turning to make her way through the crowded room.

It was then that she stopped right where she was and spun around, having a strange feeling that Jacob wanted her to look at him.

When his eyes met her own, she knew he was wondering where she was going.

But she merely gave him a shrug and averted her gaze back down to her feet before quickly pushing her way through the crowd and out of the room altogether.

Jacob watched his mate go with a look of concern, knowing that she knew who he was.

Possibly.

Maybe.

He wasn't all that sure about that though.

The rest of the pack thought for sure she must know something about him being a wolf and her mate but he wasn't so sure as he eyeballed the goth guy and two girls that she had been hanging out with.

He could tell the two girls were her good friends.

Friendliness and heartfelt feelings towards his mate wafted over from them to him but it was the guy that seemed to throw him off guard.

Like the girls he was human but he seemed to react to the feelings of the pack very easily making him question who the guy was and what he was doing with his mate.

He kept looking between all three of his mate's apparent companions while a feeling of unease settled deep in his stomach.

Paul seemed to take notice and glared at the other guy who had been with his friend's mate only moments before.

"You want me to take him out, Jake? He looks like a fuckin nerd. I could make him disappear easily."

He growled lowly as the pack tightened their ranks around him.

Jacob blinked for a minute before he shook his head firmly.

Whoever the guy was he was important to his mate.

He was pretty sure that they weren't romantically involved.

He would've smelled the guy all over her if they were.

But the strange scent that did come from them together made his nose itch and him wondering what the fuck it was that he was sensing.

It was an altogether different smell than any wolves he ever came into contact with before and it left him curious to find out more about his mate and her group of mysterious friends.

Paul kept on rambling as they went through the line.

But Jacob's eyes stayed firmly planted on his mate's friends knowing that wherever she had went they had something to do with it.

He knew that it would be sooner rather than later, that they would have to confront not only his mate but her friends and find out what they knew, if they knew anything at all.

He knew it was rather rare for humans to hang with a pack of wolves but his thoughts then drifted back to Bella making his heart ache with a long time need for the girl who had broken him into millions of pieces.

He was just beginning to put himself back together too.

And now he couldn't help but wonder.

Was he setting himself up for another heartbreak?

Could he even take a round two of a Bella type girl?

He shook his head unsure of a lot of things at the moment.

But there was one thing that was certain.

Pollie McHenry was his mate.

And he knew he had to find her.


	4. Chapter 4

Snowflake Kisses Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Alright so now Pollie has been introduced a bit, and her friends and at least one of her brothers. I know her having five brothers was a little overkill but hey, it just worked, okay? You'll get to meet the rest of them soon. And in this chapter you'll find out more in depth about Pollies strange relationship with her twin brother Pilot. So yeah. That's good right? Anywho, here's yet another chapter for you. Love you all. Theme song for this chapter is a little more hardcore than probably some of you are used to. But hey, I was born a metalhead so yeah. Theme song is Falling Away From Me by Korn. -MoonlitShadow

It only took about fifteen minutes for Pollie to make it back to her dorm.

Taking the steps two at a time, she made her way quickly up to the third floor where she shared a suite with both Augustine and Karen.

All three girls were thrilled when the college had allowed them to be roommates for all four years.

Pollie definitely was looking forward to spending most of her time with her friends and her rather large family.

She smiled as she pulled out the key to her door, and thought back through the years that Augustine and Karen had been a part of her and her family's lives.

The two girls had fit in perfectly to the unruly amount of boys to girls ratio in the McHenry family.

Pollie's father had been thrilled when she had told them both about her heritage and the important duties that one day she would have to carry out.

Flinging open the door to their suite, she made her way through Augustine and Karen's bedroom that they shared together and through their joined bathroom until she reached the darkened interior of her own private bedroom.

She was relieved and happy when her father had insisted that she get her own room in the suite as opposed to sharing with a roommate.

He claimed that she still had nightmares from the trauma she suffered when her mom disappeared from their lives.

And little did most people know, he was right.

She still would wake up screaming most nights and fall into a fit of tears and shaking at the terrible nightmares that her mind would create about her mother's disappearance and assumed death.

Only her father and Pilot knew about the nightmares though.

The rest of her brothers and her two best friends along with pretty much everyone in the town they lived in was told that her nightmares had stopped right around when she turned 18.

But oh, how wrong they were.

It had gotten so bad that in the last year of her and Pilot's high school days, she had taken to leaving her room all together and permanently moved into her twin's room where they shared a bed up until they were separated in college.

Well, most people thought they were separated.

Most nights Pilot was over at their place anyways seeing as how he had the most annoying roommates ever who didn't understand his need for personal space.

He and Pollie would always wait until Karen and Augustine either fell asleep, got too drunk to care, or went out partying all night finally leaving the two siblings alone.

Augustine and Karen had always said that her relationship with her twin brother was almost borderline romantic but both her and Pilot had denied ever anything happening like that.

In reality, no one but Pollie's father and the twins knew the truth about why Pollie and Pilot were so close.

In reality, Pollie and Pilot had been seen as special the moment they were born.

Both of them shared a connection that was much like one between soulmates.

One where they were all each other needed in the world.

A few people in town had started the rumor that Pilot and Pollie were romantically involved but her father had shut down the rumors almost instantly claiming that his twin were just close because of them helping each other through the loss of their mother.

But in reality, it had started long before their mother had disappeared that fateful day.

Both Colby and his wife noticed immediately that the twins were always in sync with one another in a way that closely resembled what looked like a mating bond.

But when they contacted a few elders of other packs that they knew of, they had found out that there was another type of bonding much like imprinting that could happen between siblings.

Especially twins.

Pollie and her brother would forever be linked together in an otherworldly way that no human would ever be able to understand.

And Pollie's father knew for a fact that both Pollie and Pilot would become wolves just like the rest of their family.

Yet both would be different from them all in ways that couldn't really be explained except if one believed in magic.

From what the elders had told Colby and his wife, there was a certain type of magic that ran through both the twins bodies that created a bond even stronger than that of two wolves in a mating bond.

They were for lack of a better term, each other's sibling soulmates.

The elders explained that long ago when the mating bonds were first discovered it had been hundreds of years until a set of twins were born into a pack that had a stronger connection to each other than anyone else that they had come into contact with.

Colby's wife had brought up the question of if this meant that Pollie and Pilot would be considered Immortal when they reached the age where their bond was at its peak height in potency.

But this, was a question that the elders did not know how to answer.

Other than give them the advice of never trying to separate them at all costs.

Because coming between that type of bond, well…no one really even knew the consequences for that. But from what the elders eluded to it would be devastating.

So, Colby and his wife had kept the twins as close as possible.

Making sure that every day they went everywhere with each other to solidify the bond that was growing between them with each passing day.

And they watched as the twins flourished by being in one another's company and decided that this was their life and how it would be always.

Until the day Colby's wife disappeared.

It all changed then.

Out of all of the children, the twins had reacted the worst.

Pollie began having night terrors that left her with many sleepless nights and Pilot had become particularly moody and harsh to anyone outside the family.

But one thing remained the same.

Both protected each other just as if they were each other's reason for existing.

So, while many found the twins bond strange, those who were close to them knew most or at least half of the truth.

That the twins were simply special.

And that was all they needed to know.

Colby was definitely concerned though about when both of them would find and meet their mates for the first time.

The ones who would be their romantic soulmates forever.

How would it affect their bond?

And would they even be able to separate away from one another enough to even accept such a bond with another wolf?

It was all just a mess of questions that had yet to be answered.

And Colby knew, that it would be a long time before any of the answers came to them.

Leaving them wondering.

Always about the twins that seemed to love each other more than life itself.

As Pollie collapsed down onto her bed, she threw her backpack off to the side and kicked off her shoes before proceeding to bury herself amongst the dark covers of her small, twin bed and get lost in the music that blasted from her earphones into her very soul.

Her eyes began to get heavy, and as shadows formed and danced around her, she started to fall into a dazed and sleepy state of mind.

Knowing that her brother and the others would be back soon enough, she knew that they'd know exactly where to find her.

So, without a second thought, she felt herself slip away into a land of dark paradise with dreams and visions of a dark russet color wolf clouding her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Snowflake Kisses Chapter 5

A/N: Okay so posterity, I'm just going to warn you that *gasp* there's alcohol and drinking in this chapter. Oh, my God someone alert the media. I'm pretty damn sure in this day and age you kids know more about this shit than I did in my entire life, okay? Okay. Anywho, the pack gets a little wild. With each other. Yeah, yeah. Let's hear those disappointed sighs. I know you want the smut action but there's a lot to get through before all that wonderful nastiness. So, for now…I leave you with this gem of a chapter. Love you all. Theme song for this chapter is 40 oz. Dream by (the best band that ever existed don't you dare tell me otherwise) Good Charlotte. -MoonlitShadow

It was a little after 10 p.m. that night when Paul suggested that the pack take the really freakin bummed out Jacob Black to one of their favorite spots on campus.

The roof of their dorm.

There was no regular access to this particular area of the campus, but like everyone seemed to figure out quickly, the La Push boys made up their own damn rules for life in general.

The drinking had started way earlier in the day when Jacob had finished classes and the others noticed how down he was about the trouble he was having with his imprint.

As everyone in the pack knew, it took a massive amount of alcohol to even make a full-grown wolf just a bit tipsy.

So, after seven bottles of tequila and two packs of cheap beer, they were definitely on their way to completely plastered by the time the morning came.

Paul and Embry helped half walk, half carry the very tipsy Jacob up the stairs that led to the roof as soon as lights out had happened in the entire dorm.

Quil and Jared trailed behind them carrying loads of beer and other forms of alcohol so they could continue the party that had already started downstairs.

"Fuck…walk straight will you, Jake? You're too fucking heavy to carry. Don't make me drag your sorry ass up these fucking stairs."

Paul gritted out as Jacob became more and more dazed in his arms.

"Fuck you…"

Jacob breathed out as yet another wave of nausea hit him hard for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"Hey, hey. The birthday boy deserves more fucking respect so fuck you, Paulie."

Embry whispered harshly as they reached the roof top overlooking the entire campus.

"It's not his birthday. Is it?"

Quil asked in a dazed voice letting them know that he was too far gone to care.

Paul flashed a one finger answer at both of them before he helped Embry set Jacob up against one of the huge air conditioning units that sat on top of the building.

The thing kicked on and shook like hell almost as soon as they sat down practically giving everyone in the group a coronary.

"Well, fuck. You sure know how to fucking throw a pity party, Black."

Paul murmured as he dropped to the concrete rooftop along with the rest of the group while taking a swig of his beer that he couldn't remember if it was his 5th or 15th.

Either way it didn't matter.

Their pack member, brother, boy that meant a shitload to them was having a shitty time tonight. And bros take care of their fucking bros.

"Yeah, Jake. Who knew your fucking imprint would be such a bitch?"

Embry laughed making the group still and Jacob regain a bit of his consciousness.

He let out a loud growl and dropped his empty beer bottle onto the ground next to him before he lunged at the unsuspecting wolf.

Embry yelped in pain as his back hit the concrete hard with Jacob on top of him making sure he'd pay for that off handed comment about his mate.

"Fucking hell, Jake. Simmer it down a notch. He didn't fucking mean anything by it."

Paul said calmly as he watched the boys wrestle all across the rooftop.

"As long as he doesn't fucking chuck his ass off the roof, we're golden."

Quil said as he and Paul raised their bottles in a silent cheer celebrating their idiotic pack and it's poorly mannered members.

Jacob finally let up on the beat down that he was currently giving Embry and moved to roll off the boy tiredly.

Both boys lay side by side on the roof as Quil and Paul tossed odd comments and curses out at them.

"Fucking beautiful night, huh?"

Embry said as he turned his bruised skull to face Jacob who gave a tired chuckle and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Really beautiful. Kinda wish I was doing this with my imprint and not you asshats though."

He said as his lips turned into a slight frown.

Embry and him stared up at the night sky that was filled with millions of stars for several minutes in a comfortable silence before either of them spoke.

"I doubt you'd want to do this with your girl, wolfbutt. She's a lady. Not a fucking La Push guy without a care. She's not from where we're from either. She's not gonna be used to all of this."

He said as he gestured weakly around them.

Jacob looked around them and sighed heavily knowing that Embry was right, like he almost always was.

Embry tended to be the more calm, cool and collected one out of the pack besides Jacob himself.

"You're right, Em. Always fucking right. Every single time."

Jacob murmured making Embry break out in drunken laughter.

"Hey, you two! What the fuck are you doing? The party's fucking this way!"

Paul called out louder than they really wanted him to making the rest of the boys shush him loudly.

"Geez, well fucking alright then."

He muttered to himself just as he finished the last beer of the night.

"Fuck, Em. Where the hell did the rest of the booze go?"

Quil asked as he looked over to the hazy figures of where Embry and Jacob were still laying side by side on the roof's hard concrete.

"What? There's no more booze?"

Jacob asked as he quickly sat up instantly regretting that decision as his head and stomach began to spin in different directions.

"Ugh…Fuck."

He said as he placed his hand against his forehead trying and failing to make the pounding headache go away.

"Well, there's no more booze, Jake looks like he's gonna barf, Quil's talking to someone whose not there, and Em's passed the fuck out. I guess it's time to call it a night."

Paul exclaimed as he looked around at his equally as drunk pack mates.

"All's well that end's well."

Jacob murmured as he carefully lifted Embry up and helped him make his way over to where the others were trying to conceal the multiple empty bottles that littered the roof top.

"You got that right. For fuck's sake, Jake. Get depressed way more often. We don't do this nearly as much as we should."

Paul said now a little bit more coherent yet exhausted.

Jacob nodded and gave Paul a pat on the back before glancing one more time up at the starry night sky and disappearing down into the darkened dorms with the rest of his pack.


	6. Chapter 6

Snowflake Kisses Chapter 6

A/N: Hey snow wolfie lovers! I'm so happy to bring you yet another chapter tonight of this wonderful story that I've fallen madly in love with. Now this story will be a tad different from my other ones in the way that number one the imprint doesn't accept the imprint right away and number two it's a lot more slow burn than some of my other stories. It won't just be a wham, bam thank you ma'am type thing this time. It's gonna be slower and more gradual with lots of family ties and secrets tossed in there. So prepare yourselves. Because snow wolfies are coming. Theme song for this chapter is Hello Heartache by (The Queen) Avril Lavigne. -MoonlitShadow

It was about 6:00 a.m. early the next morning when Pollie was rudely awoken by the sound of a cellphone going off.

She half listened closely trying to focus on the ring tone knowing that her brother Pilot was laying asleep next to her.

Whichever one of their phones was ringing would each have a different ring tone, often designated for different contacts.

Her eyes blinked opened and closed and that was when she realized that the ringtone was the song Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold letting

her know that it could be either her brother's or her phone going off and that their older brother Legend was calling at this God forsaken hour.

She heard Pilot let out a groan and shuffle around next to her in the early morning darkness.

"Are you gonna get that, or should I?"

He asked with his voice thickly laced with sleep.

She didn't respond but gave his shoulder a good shove letting him know that it was his turn to get up for strange family phone calls.

Pilot groaned and let out an annoyed huff before he grabbed the ringing cellphone from the bedside table next to him letting her know that it was indeed his phone that was ringing at 6:00 fucking a.m. in the morning.

Damn her brothers.

Damn her whole fucking life.

All she wanted was to sleep in just for one day.

One day only.

Was that too much to ask for?

She only had two classes today unlike Pilot who had over five classes in a row for his criminal justice degree.

Pollie considered it a blessing that Colorado State was lenient when it came to the pre-med classes that they offered often spreading them out throughout the week so it would be easier for their students to concentrate.

She vaguely heard her brother grunt as an early morning greeting to their older brother who she could hear clearly from across the room with him being one of the loudest out of the entire family.

"What is it? We were sleeping. Yes. We. Pollie and I. We're back at the dorms. Yeah. I fucking fell asleep, lay off dude."

She heard Pilot mutter into the phone.

She rolled her eyes underneath the comforts of her pillow knowing that Legend was definitely giving him a hard time about him sleeping over at her dorm again.

It always seemed like everyone had a problem with the twins being as close as they were which annoyed both of them to no end.

It was then that she tuned back into the conversation seemingly right at the right moment when Legend was giving his reason for calling.

"Dad isn't too well again. Archer told me to call you two and get you to come out to the resort for the day.

Dad always does better when you both are around.

Archer and Terror took care of things with your school's administrative office so you could skip the day and make up the work next week

sometime seeing as how it's the beginning of the weekend anyways."

Legend explained making her sit up a bit straighter.

Their dad had been having a rough time ever since their mom disappeared but he seemed to be doing better in the most recent years.

When the twins had gotten into college and were doing well with their school work and social lives he seemed to perk up a lot more making her wonder what was going on now that they had left the resort and were living in the dorms.

She seemed to feel the nervous energy that flowed between both her and Pilot now that they knew they had to go home for the weekend.

Neither were very comfortable in the company of their older siblings and especially their dad who was the head of the pack technically and could easily have a temper with any of them.

Pilot seemed to search the room for her eyes and when he finally found them he gave her a questioning look to which she could only nod as they made a silent agreement.

"Alright. Okay. We'll be there. We'll get ready and head over there as soon as we can. Keep dad occupied until then, okay? Yeah. Whatever. Okay. Love you too. Bye."

Pilot finished up the call with the words that everyone in their family repeated to each other on a daily basis.

The McHenry family valued their family love more so than anything else in the world.

Saying that they loved one another was something as serious as breathing to them and it was important that they said it as often as possible.

When their mom had disappeared, they all had a wake up call about the meaning and importance of being not only a family, but a pack.

They only had each other.

Until now…She thought silently as images of the boy named Jacob and his pack flashed in her head.

It only took a few minutes for both her brother and her to each get showers and get dressed for the day.

Pollie threw a few of her favorite books, sweatshirts, sweatpants, and sketchbook into her backpack and headed for the door at nearly the same time as Pilot who wore an unreadable expression as his eyes followed her closely.

It felt like only seconds later they were all packed up in Pilot's small compact car and were flying down the empty town back roads as they both sang quietly along to the perfect sound of Korn, their favorite band of all time.

Pilot and she had acted like most twins did often liking the same things and having the same friends and interests.

But it wasn't their fault that their peculiar bond took their relationship one step further.

Pollie shook her head and leaned it against the cold glass of the car window while she thought about the weird things that had happened because her brother and her had a bond that seemed to be unlike any other making her

wonder almost as an afterthought about what if the Jacob boy really was her mate, and how would it affect her and her brother's odd relationship?

She had no clue about any answers to those questions at the moment but that didn't stop them from circling around in her mind

constantly as her brother expertly maneuvered the snowy back roads that led up the mountain to the large resort that their family owned and operated.

A few minutes later, they were pulling into one of the many empty parking spaces just as the early morning sun was lifting over the resort's vast horizon.

Pilot jumped out of the car first to go off in search of their easiest to find brother while Pollie took her time in basking in the glow of the majestic scenery.

She always loved it when she came home but she loved it even more when all of her family was happy and together.

Her eyes scanned the many mini ski cabins where people could rent several of them for a night or weekend just like a hotel while their

was a main large log cabin style mansion for the main house of the resort that served as the very center of all that went on when they were on the property.

Ski lifts were everywhere as well as their numerous ski shacks and snowboarding lounges that catered to solely one or the other of the popular sports.

There was gift shop, a kiddie snow tubing hill and then the numerous over varying skill level hills that hundreds of people flocked to daily.

Surrounding the property was a large wooded area that held lots of wildlife that her brothers often loved to hunt in their spare time.

Pollie wrinkled her nose at the thought.

She never did like hunting.

She wasn't a fan of ending anything's life much less another animal.

If she could consider herself that.

She was a wolf wasn't she?

She could transform into her true wolf form anytime she pleased.

So didn't that make her one of the many wildlife that roamed these mountains too?

And much like the other animals, could she be hunted by something just as her brothers hunted for themselves.

The odd thoughts in her head unnerved her to say the least as she gingerly got out of Pilot's car and stomped her way through the snow over to the side entrance of the main lodge.

It was there that Pilot waved to her gesturing for her to come join him and their older brother Archer who was smoking just within the tree line.

Their dad had a rule about them smoking on the property.

It looked bad for business.

So they often went just far enough into the woods, where no one would see them lighting up their favorite smoky pleasures.

Archer waved as he took another drag of his cigarette giving her a tired smile letting her know that it had also been a long night here at the resort for him.

"Hey baby sis. Where've you two been hiding out these past few days? Dad's been wondering when you'd show back up around here.

Terror's kept him occupied as long as he could I doubt he'll last much longer if you two don't get your asses up there to see him."

Archer said in his gruff voice that truly showcased his dark smoker's tone.

While Pollie had her twin brother Pilot was 19 like herself, she had four older brothers as well varying in age.

Pilot was technically older than her by three minutes making him the second youngest in the family.

From there, there was their older brother Legend, who had platinum blonde locks much like Pollie did when she had her natural hair color, his hair was always slicked back in a retro style and had numerous piercings and tattoos just like all of the McHenry children.

He was 21 and often acted out in rebellious ways driving all of them crazy.

The next oldest was Archer, who had a blue mohawk and matching blue goatee and a nose ring along with several more piercings and tattoos.

He tended to be mistaken for a lot older because of his insane amount of facial hair.

But he didn't seem to mind.

Often being one of the kindest out of the entire family's tight knit circle.

And next was their older brother Rayne who was 26 and the quietest of the bunch, much like her twin who took after him not only in personality but also in his love of all things gothic.

The last of the siblings was their eldest brother Baker whom was nicknamed lovingly by the family Terror from a young age.

Baker had his long black hair fixed in dreads that hung low over his shoulders and his piercing grey eyes always seemed to know exactly what you were thinking.

Like the others, piercings and tattoos were rampant on him and he had a personality that definitely earned him his childhood nickname.

He was 30 and the oldest and first born of the McHenry clan.

He also was in line to be Alpha of their pack once their father decided to step down out of old age or death.

Pollie was the only girl and now only female out of the entire clan now that her mother was gone. She was also the youngest.

The baby sister that all her brothers adored yet were annoyed with all the same.

She liked to think of it as a love/hate relationship.

As long as she didn't bother them, they didn't bother her.

But today, she knew that the whole lot of them would be bothering both her and Pilot to no end.

She could see in Archer's tired eyes that a lot had happened since they last were at home and that their calming presence was needed now more than ever.

Pollie only half listened to her two brothers chatting amongst themselves as Archer finished the last of his cigarette was no doubt one of many that he had already had today.

The side door to the lodge opened and her older brother Terror stepped out onto the small porch that had steps leading down into the woods where they all were waiting for further instructions.

He regarded Archer with a simple nod before turning his sights on his youngest twin siblings.

"It's good of you to finally join us. Dad's been asking about you. I wasn't sure what to tell him seeing as how you two and I barely talk."

He said as he gave them a knowing look.

Terror knew how Pollie and Pilot felt about his status as the eldest in the family and also one of the more difficult members to get along with.

He wasn't cruel by any means, but as the oldest and future Alpha his inner wolf felt the need to smooth over any grievances that may have happened in his pack over the years.

He already took his responsibility to lead them very seriously and it was almost as if he had already risen to the occasion.

"Sorry, big T. We were just busy is all."

Pilot said as he gave their brother a small smile making the man roll his eyes and give them both the telltale McHenry stare.

"I expect to hear from you much more often then, yes?"

He said slowly as if talking to a small child.

Both Pilot and Pollie exchanged a look that was definitely not lost on him.

"I know you two have your freaky bond as twins but that doesn't mean you can slack on the rest of your family duties.

You two are part of this pack for the remainder of your young lives.

You must do your part, do you understand?"

He said sternly as both Pollie and Pilot nodded quickly to show their compliance.

"Yes, sir."

Pollie murmured making his misty grey eyes fall on her.

He gave her a gentle smile and opened his arms making her smile back finally relieved that the tension had passed between them.

"It's good to see you, babygirl."

He murmured in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze.

Pollie giggled and buried her face into his musky old trenchcoat that seemed to be a prized staple in all of her brother's wardrobes.

"It's good to see you too, T."

She whispered back knowing everyone besides her twin could hear her.

She glanced back at Pilot who looked rather put out at being excluded in whatever wolf things they were discussing making Terror chuckle at the look of disdain on his face.

"Still no signs of phasing, eh? Little brother will come into his inheritance when he's ready I guess."

Terror mused as he adjusted his arms around her so they could look out over the woods together.

He nodded his head towards the door to the lodge and signaled for them all to come inside.

"It's getting late in the morning. The patrons will be showing up soon. Let's get this show over with as soon as possible."

He said as he sent a knowing look over to Pilot and Pollie who followed quickly behind him in search of their father, aging Alpha McHenry; Colby who lived on at the ripe old age of 67.

Their father had been talking for years of retiring and giving up his Alpha status to Terror but had yet to make any sort of actual move on that promise.

But they all knew it was a matter of time before either his health or age kept him from performing his regular duties as their Alpha and even their father.

As Terror knocked on the door to their father's private wing of the lodge, Pollie bit her lip and couldn't help but think back to the boy, Jacob.

Wondering how he would see her life and what he'd think of everything that surrounded it.

But that thought was soon thrown away as she turned and faced her father and Alpha for the first time in days.

In her family, family duties came before anything and she wonder if maybe that even meant a mate.


End file.
